To the rescue
by chidori-no-kage
Summary: NarutoPokemon crossover. Disaster strikes when everyone in the Naruto world got turned into Pokemon! No parings yet. Warning: Randomness, fighting and OOCness ahead. Rated T for language.
1. Pokefied!

Okay peoples, this fanfic is a Naruto-Pokemon crossover! It would be like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Konoha genins turn into Pokemon; most of them keep their personalities except some OOC for the prodigies. It just so hard to keep them as they were in the anime… Any who, no going pika-pika or squirtle-squirt for them! The start is probably the only bit that followed the game because saving other Pokemon from natural disasters just isn't enough for ninjas like them. Maybe I should include gyms and gym leaders…

Disclaimer: Naruto and Pokemon are not belong to I.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Pokefied

"…ugh… my head…" Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"The world seems so… so big!!" He looked around. The grass looked longer and larger than before. The trees looked as tall as skyscrapers.

"What happened here…?" He tried to stand up but his legs won't allow it.

"That's weird, this never happened before," Naruto ran over to the river and peered into the water and saw his own reflection. He was no longer wearing his orangey clothes. His Konoha headband was gone. All the blonde hair has turned red. Naruto is a Vulpix.

"GAAAAAH!!! I'm a Vulpix!! And I look like Kyuubi!! Believe it!!" Naruto ran around on all fours.

"Naruto, you're still so annoying, even when you're a Pokemon." Came Sasuke's voice. Naruto looked around and saw a blue Bagon, sitting on a branch.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto yelled up the tree.

"Sure am, dobe." The Uchiha smirked.

"Hah!! You got turned into a Pokemon as well!? And an extremely-hard-to-train one as well!! I'm gonna become stronger and kick your ass soon, loser! Believe it!!"

"Naruto!!! Don't insult Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled. Out of the tall grass came Sakura.

"Sakura! You too? Wow, an Oddish!! You're gonna be so cool once you evolve!!" Naruto complemented.

"There's No way I'm gonna evolve into a Gloom!! Baka!!" Sakura yelled and kicked Naruto in the face. (Oddish don't have arms so no punches here)

"Oww…"

Just then, a huge gust of wind blew. A rabid Tropius dived towards Sasuke from the sky. (It is a flying type right?)

"Sasuke-kun!!" Get out of there!! You're gonna get killed!"

"What!?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he leaped out of the tree just in the last second. "Whoa!!" the trees in the area had been snapped into pieces from the shockwave.

"Sasuke!! Behind you!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke whirled around to see the Tropius's foot coming down in a stomp attack. Sasuke jumped out of the way just barely but was hit by the giant Pokemon's razor leaf. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud.

"ARRGH!!" _It's a grass type so my Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu should be able to defeat it. _"Katon… NOOOO!!! I can't use jutsus anymore!! My fingers… Bagons don't have fingers!!" He yelled as another stomp came down on him.

"!!!!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"NOOOO!!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto charged towards the Tropius. _I'm so fast!! This is…Quick Attack!!_ Naruto crashed into the Tropius, causing it to lift its foot off Sasuke. The Uchiha too this chance and got beside Naruto.

"You're ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Ember!!!" the two yelled together. Fire shot out from the two Pokemon and burnt the Tropius. The Tropius got up wobbly and fled.

"Hey guys! Look what the Tropius dropped!" Sakura held out some Oran Berries and a piece of charcoal.

"Thanks Sakura!!" Naruto took the charcoal so it would boost his fire power.

"Here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave Sasuke the berry. He ate it and returned to full health.

"Hey guys. Let's get out of here before we get attacked again. This place is full of strong Pokemon. Sakura said.

"Okay, I pick that way!!" Naruto pointed down the grassy path.

"No, it's gonna be that way." Sasuke pointed across the river.

"Nah-uh, I'm not gonna go that way, it leads to some tall mountains! I bet there's a lot of strong Pokemon that will beat us to pulp with a single attack!! Believe it!!" Naruto the Vulpix retorted.

"So, your way leads to some happy little forest filled with weak Pokemon that we could defeat in one shot and not even gain any experience at all!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, yeah!? It's better than your freak-mountain!"

"At least it's got better Pokemon than your crappy forest."

"That's it!! Tackle!!" Naruto charged towards Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke used tackle as well.

CRASH!!

"Oww…" Naruto fell back, rubbing his sore head with his paw.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned, trying to hold in the pain.

"Hey!! What's going on?" a Squirtle appeared from behind the tall grass.

"We are kinda lost…" Sakura admitted.

"Then why are you standing around for? This area is filled with strong Pokemon that are beyond your level! Follow me!!" the Squirtle pulled out a pair of sunglasses from inside its shell and put it on. (Sound familiar?)

"Why should we follow you!?" Sakura said.

"Do you want to get beaten into pulp?" the Squirtle asked.

"No," Sakura said.

"Hey!! Nice sunglasses!!" Naruto snached the glasses and hopped away.

"Hey!! Give it back or else!!" the Squirtle warned.

"Or else what?" Naruto jumped around, waving it above his head.

"Give. It. Back!!" Squirtle eyes glowed red and a dark aura surrounded him. A huge wave arose from behind.

"NOOOOOOO!! Not water!!" Naruto screamed. After all, he is a fire Pokemon…

"Give it back then!" Squirtle shouted.

"Fine!!" Naruto handed the glasses back to the water Pokemon.

"Okay!!! Let's go!!" Squirtle smiled the huge wave subsided immediately. The turtle Pokemon led them through the tall grass.

"See, I told you the grass was the better way!" Naruto poked a tongue out at Sasuke.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Wow!! We're back at Konoha!!" Naruto cheered.

"Actually, this is the Pokemon version of it." The Squirtle explained.

"Oh, okay…" Naruto said.

"Well, see ya!! I need to go train." The Squirtle waved and departed.

"Bye!!" the trio waved back.

"Wow, this place is quite good for an imitation of Konoha." Sakura said as they walked down the streets.

There were Pokemon everywhere. Several buildings have changed. The hospital was replaced by a Pokemon center. The weapons shop was replaced by a Poke mart. There weren't as many houses around as the real Konoha. But it's still good.

"Hey, are you guys part of a rescue team?" a Farfetch'd appeared from behind. The three jumped.

"Yo, I'm Genma." He still has a stick in his mouth.

"No, we don't want a rescue team. " Sasuke answered coldly.

"Then you need to form one! Step this way!!" with that said, Genma shoved the trio all the way to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama. These three wanted to form a rescue team."

"No we didn't!!" Sasuke shouted, but he was ignored.

"Alright. Genma would show you to your HQ. All your equipment would be mailed to you in a week. Come back when you got it." Tsunade said from behind her seat. (She had her back turned to them.)

"Okay, come with me!" Genma said excitedly and dragged NaruKuraSuke to their HQ.

"Here it is!! You'll be living here for a while!! The mailbox is here, where you receive your mail. You won't get any missions until you get your equipment so feel free to wander around the village." With that said, he disappeared.

"Wow, a rescue team!!" Naruto cheered.

"Well, as long as we're here, let's see the house." Sakura said. They walked inside and stared in disbelief.

"What the hell…" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn…" Sasuke frowned at the sight.

"Yo!!" came Kakashi's voice.

"Y-you're here too!?" Naruto pointed.

"Yep." Kakashi smiled.

"And you're a Jolteon!?"

"Uh-huh."

"And why are they here!?" Naruto looked over to the Pokemon which had taken over the HQ.

"They are the other rescue teams." Kakashi explained. "This is Kurenai and her team."

Four Pokemon came forward.

"So, you guys are Pokemon too huh?" Kiba the Poochyena smirked. Akamaru was a smaller Poochyena.

"H-hi N-n-naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered. She was a Clefairy.

"…" Shino, the Venonat said.

"So your team got transformed as well." Kurenai stepped forward. She was a Gardevoir

"Whatever…" Naruto commented and slumped down on the couch.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sakura was looking at the extra large flat screen TV stuck to the wall. She left to explore the rest of the HQ.

"Hey cool!!" Sasuke exclaimed as he opened up the fridge loaded with tomatoes. He grabbed a few and began to eat them on the spot.

"Alright!! Ramen!!" Naruto had wondered to the pantry and took out a beef flavored one. "Watch this, everyone." He filled the cup with water. "No need to light the stove!" Naruto used his ember to try and heat the water in the cup. "Beat that, Sasuke!"

"So, I could do that," The Bagon replied.

"Hmph!" Naruto turned away to continue to boil the water.

SPLASH!!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!! IT BURNS!!!" the Vulpix ran around in circle.

"It's a paper cup, dobe. It could get burnt." Sasuke said in an I'm-so-much-better-than-you voice.

"Grrr." Naruto stomped out the back door, forgetting the burnt cup of ramen on the floor.

"Hey! A-" The door slammed behind him before anymore of it was heard.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." The Uchiha sighed and went back to his nutritious meal.

Squeak

Squeak

Squeak

SQUEAK

SQUEAK

**SQUEAK**

"Argh!! Would somebody shut that thing up!? I'm trying to eat here!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto!! Stop jumping on the trampoline!! You're gonna break it!" Kiba yelled from the couch. Of course, Naruto being outside and all couldn't hear a thing.

SMASH!!

"…too late…" Kiba said to no one in particular.

"Oops, my bad." Naruto apologized as he came through the door.

"Naruto!! Why did you do that for!? Now I have to fix it again! The last time Chouji smashed it, it took me hours just to get it seemingly fixed!! Thanks a lot!" Kiba screamed.

"But you don't **have** to. Who says you have to?" Naruto asked.

"But I have to because I'm on trampoline duty!! If I don't they'll totally destroy me! Literally!!"

"KIIIBBBBBAAAA!!" a voice called as four figures entered the HQ.

**To be continued …**

* * *

Well, that it for the first chappie!! Sorry if it took a while to get started. I tried to keep the start as close to the game as possible (not that I actually played it…) then, I just make up my own adventures for them! More people will show up. And here are some questions for you peoples out there:

Should Shikamaru be a Slakoth, Stantler or a Meowth?

Tenten a Zangoose or a Sneasel?


	2. A New Mission Begins!

Hey peoples! Thanks for the review! Wow I actually got 10 reviews and it's only the first chapter! Sorry I took so long to upload. But… here it is!! Shikamaru is a Slackoff and Tenten is definitely a Sneasel! I have decided to include some of the characters from the Pokemon anime in this story so Master Koga is actually human just because he's a ninja. For those who don't know, Master Koga is actually a gym leader of Fuchsia city. AND he's a NINJA!! That's why he's in the story. As for team Gai, they won't appear for a few chapters. I'm actually thinking of putting Team Rocket and Ash in the story but I just don' know where yet…

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto / Pokemon is not mine, but if they are…heh heh heh…

**Chapter 2: A New Mission Begins!!**

"KIIIBBBBBAAAA!!" a voice called as four figures entered the HQ.

"Uh-oh…" Kiba attempted to run but was lifted off the ground by a psychic attack.

"You were supposed to make sure nothing happens to the trampoline! Now we don't get paid because you wrecked it!" a steaming Ino entered into the HQ. She was a Spoink so she has to keep on bouncing to keep her heart working. (It's true you know) she was already angry because she turned into a pig but now this? Ino looked as is she was about to explode.

"But it's Naruto's fault! He wrecked it!" Kiba squirmed to get down.

"Really? That means Sasuke-kun's here too!" Ino stopped using her attack and bounced towards Sasuke. All the anger vanished.

THUMP

"Oww..." Kiba fell 9 feet and hit the ground pretty hard. "Could you be more considerate?!" Kiba yelled. "I 'm still recovering from my last mission you know."

"Well that's too bad." Ino stuck her tongue out "Nyah!"

"Sigh… troublesome woman…" Shikamaru joined the group along with Choji and Asuma. Shikamaru was a Slackoff, Choji was a Munchlax and Asuma was a Torkal.

"Now that you've met everyone, why don't you guys go and see the rest of the village." Kakashi told his team.

"Good idea." Sasuke said, standing up and dashed towards the door and far away from Ino.

"Tee hee." Sakura giggled and followed

"Yeah! We could go to Ichiraku's Ramen as well!" Naruto leaped out the door.

The first building they went into was… the Pokemart! The three genins went through the automatic door and saw shelves of stuff that you could find in a Pokemart. Antidotes, mail, potions, revives, repels, vitamins and other expensive crap.

Naruto ran into the store. "Wow! Pretty stars!" Naruto stared over a bunch of max revives (they really looked like stars y'know…) "Hey! Vitamins! They're gonna boost my power to the max! Then people will definitely make me Hokage!" so without thinking, Naruto grabbed the insanely expensive vitamins and ripped it open.

RIIIIIIPPPP

Went the safety seal.

"Hey! You open it, you buy it!" the shopkeeper shouted from behind the counter. Everybody in the shop stared at them.

"Huh?!" How did he know, we were several shelves apart," Naruto whispered to his comrades as they make their way towards the counter and saw an Eevee right behind it. As you all know, Eevees have large ears, perfect for hearing.

"So, what did you break?!" Eevee demanded.

Sasuke nudged Naruto hard in the ribs. Naruto showed the shopkeeper the vitamins that he held behind his back.

"Oh it's just that? No big deal."

"Really? So we could go?" Naruto said.

"Sure, right after you hand over $99888." The shopkeeper smiled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed. "No way!"

"Hand it over or I'll call the cops."

"Naruto, just give him the money." Sakura hissed impatiently.

"…fine…" Naruto reached into his bag, shuffled its contents for a while and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh… Sakura, Sasuke, we're a team right? And teammates are supposed to help each other right?"

"ARRRRGH!!" Sakura kicked Naruto through the wall.

"That's an additional $29999990 for the repairs."

Sakura's anger veins popped up everywhere. She was twitching badly as she handed over her life savings. _Naruto is so gonna pay for that…_

Outside, Sasuke and a whole bunch of other Pokemon were standing around the unconscious Naruto.

"NARUTO!!" a fuming Sakura stomped towards the mob. The villagers turned to see the furious Oddish and gasped. Some of them screamed. It was a pretty scary sight since Sakura's a grass type and she KO-ed a fire type in one shot.

"Come on Sasuke, lets head back to the HQ before the baka could do anymore damage." (Notice how she didn't say Sasuke-kun because she's so pissed.) So Sakura stomped ahead while Sasuke dragged Naruto by the tail.

* * *

"Sigh… how troublesome…" Shikamaru well, sighed.

"Hinata, quick, give him a mouth-to-mouth." Kakashi said like its no big deal. Hinata blushed badly. The group huddled around the couch where Naruto was lying, still knocked out.

"Come on!" he encouraged. Hinata got so red, she looked as though she was about to faint.

"No need for that," Sakura came to the rescue with a bucked of cold water.

SPLOOSH!

"ARGH! What the hell?" the Vulpix jumped.

"Great, he's alive, woo hoo." Sasuke cheered sarcastically

"Now that you're awake, your package has arrived while you were away." Kakashi smiled and handed the trio the starter pack. The outer cover was labeled.

**Rescue Team Starter Pack**

**Includes: **

**Mission Scroll**

**5 Oran Berries**

**3 Pecha Berries**

**3 Rare Candies (You'll need them)**

**3 Rescue Team Badges**

**Carry Bag**

**$1000 Starting Money**

Sakura opened the packet. There were only the scroll, the badges and the bag inside. "Where's the other stuff?"

"Uhh… handling fees (1)…?" Kakashi scratched his head nervously.

"Grrr…" Sakura glared kunais at Kakashi _Stay calm… remember your anger management classes…_

Naruto unraveled the mission scroll and read the contents aloud. "In this mission, you are required to go to Master Koga in Fuchsia city to deliver him the Masterball. Be careful as only one of those exists in the world. Go to the Pokemon center to also get your map and your ferry tickets to Vermillion city. Ask the Warturtle wearing shades at the enterance for the exact items and quantity, or else you would be required to battle him for it. Your Sensei is not allowed to accompany you on your journey. DO NOT LET THE MASTERBALL FALL IN THE WRONG HANDS!"

The room was quiet until Sasuke broke the silence "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Go!"

The team marched out the entrance. They waved briefly and departed.

"There they go…" Kakashi said proudly. "Let's hope that they'll survive."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Don't you remember? Your very first mission was as hard as hell. Tsuande gives you these missions to test if you have the potential to become a rescue team. There this was one team, they started out last year and were given the same mission as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They left and never came back."

* * *

"Okay! Let's get to the Pokemon Centre!" Naruto shouted and punched the air.

"Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache." Sakura demanded.

"If you don't shut up, we won't stop by Ichiraku's." Sasuke simply said. Naruto immediately shuts up.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun, you're so smart!" Sakura complemented.

"Hn…" NaruKuraSuke remained silent for the whole journey. (A/N: From now on, I would start calling the team NaruKuraSuke)

"Hey! Look, there it is! The Pokemon center!" Naruto marched in through the automatic door.

"…dobe…" Sasuke walked in and Sakura followed.

"There he is! He's so cool! Well, not as cool as you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with sparkles shining in the background.

"It's you!" Naruto jumped towards the water Pokemon. "Wow! You evolved! But you still have these shades!" Naruto grabbed the shades and jumped away.

"Hey! Give it BACK!" The Warturtle shouted.

"Try and get it! Nyah Nyah!' Naruto bounced around, holding the shades high in the air.

"NOBODY STEALS MY SHADES, EVER!!!!" a giant wave rose from behind the angry Warturtle. This time, the wave was 5 times bigger.

"Heh… heh… Now now… don't get too hasty…" Naruto smiled nervously and handed the shades back. The wave subsided.

"Now, what do you want?"

"We need a-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Naruto.

"We want the master ball and all those stuff said in the scroll!!"

"WRONG!!" Warturtle shouted. "Heh heh, now you'll have to face me!"

"Thanks a lot, dobe." Sasuke said.

"You're going down!!" went Naruto.

"Naruto! Think about it! He's an evolved water Pokemon and we're just a bunch of rookies! He'll wipe us out is one blow!" Sasuke yelled.

"…" _Aw man, we have to face him? Out of all these people in the village, it's him? We'll get creamed in a second!" _

Sakura watched from behind. _Naruto's acting strange…is he actually scared?_

"Heh! I won't go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!!"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

(1) When Kakashi means by handling fees is that he took all the other stuff before handing it to NaruKuraSuke.

That's it for now, for those who don't know that Squirtle is actually the one from the anime. I've always wondered why it didn't evolve… that technique that Squirtle / Warturtle keep on using is actually Surf.


	3. The Battle

Well, thanks for all the reviews!!! Arigatou!! I'm trying to upload one chapter each week. But only for one story though… anyhoo, here's the next chapter!! There's a little preview just to get the story going.

Disclaimer: (See chapters 1 and 2)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

"WRONG!!" Warturtle shouted. "Heh heh, now you'll have to face me!"

"Thanks a lot, dobe." Sasuke said.

"You're going down!!" went Naruto.

"Naruto! Think about it! He's an evolved water Pokemon and we're just a bunch of rookies! He'll wipe us out is one blow!" Sasuke yelled.

"…" _Aw man, we have to face him? Out of all these people in the village, it's him? We'll get creamed in a second!" _

Sakura watched from behind. _Naruto's acting strange…is he actually scared?_

"Heh! I won't go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!!"

Naruto charged towards the turtle Pokemon using quick attack.

"Hmph." The turtle Pokemon dodged at the last second, Naruto now left himself exposed to Warturtle's attacks.

"Baka, Naruto!!" Sasuke tried to tackle forwards but also missed.

Warturtle used watergun on Naruto and sent him flying backwards. The soaked Naruto landed on the ground and struggled to get up. Sasuke then used Rage, hitting Warturtle full on. But, Warturtle just stepped backwards and regained his balance.

_Damn, that last attack barely did any damage… and Naruto's down already… _Sasuke thought and used rage again. But missed. He turned around just to see Warturtle charging up his icebeam and firing it towards him. Then everything went black.

Sakura saw all this in the background. She watched in horror as Naruto lied motionless on the ground and Sasuke frozen helplessly in a block of ice. She was on her own now.

She stepped forwards, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto twitch a little.

_I have to buy some time for Naruto to get up. _Sakura thought and used tackle on the Warturtle. But that was dodged. Then she whirled around to see Warturtle disappear in a rapid spin attack. She was knocked backwards and landed on the ground.

Forcing herself to get up, she saw Warturtle charging at her using tackle. In panic, she used absorb, taking a third of Warturtle's health. She was knocked off her feet again. She flew backwards and collided with a tree.

Sasuke and Naruto, by this time had regained their consciousness. Naruto used Quick attack and hit Warturtle from behind, sending him flying. Then Sasuke followed up that attack with tackle, hurling the turtle Pokemon through the wall. A cloud of dust appeared, blocking their vision.

Out of the smoke came a powerful watergun, but was dodged. Then Sasuke used Rage once more but missed. Sakura, getting up, used sweet scent, lowering Warturtle's evasiveness. Using that to his advantage, Naruto used tackle on Warturtle, hitting him hard and lowering his health to only a quarter left.

Warturtle used rapid spin and went straight for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke used quick attack and rage once more to collide with Warturtle, but nothing came out. Their PPs have run out for those techniques. They watched helplessly as Warturtle flew closer and closer, knowing that this is **the** final blow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and used absorb on Warturtle. A green light surrounded Warturtle and Sakura as she drains the last bit of her opponent's health, stopping the turtle dead in its path.

Warturtle was defeated.

"Yeah!!!' Naruto cheered. Sakura cheered along. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Here you go. You guys won it fair and square." Warturtle said, handing over the master ball, the map and ferry tickets.

They were in the Pokemon Centre, Warturtle had just recovered from the fight.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled at the bandaged Warturtle.

"I guess we should be going now." Sasuke told the team.

"Yeah, see ya, gramps." Naruto grinned.

"GRAMPS?!" Warturtle shouted, and fired an icebeam at them, but was skillfully dodged by the fox Pokemon.

"Heh. See ya." Naruto waved and walked out of the Pokemon centre, Sakura and Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Okay. We have to get through the forest and take the ferry from there." Sasuke looked up from behind the map.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Naruto said, "Let's go!!!"

_Those kids should be alright now that they have gained experience… by beating me. _Warturtle sighed as he watched Team NaruKuraSuke leave the village gates through the Pokemon center's windows.

"Heh… Tsunade-sama better pay me for all the trouble I've went through…" He put on his shades and left for the hokage building.

**

* * *

**

How was that? Was it worth that wait? This is actually my first time writing for a Pokemon battle. Just to say that there is a gigantic mistake in Warturtle's attacks. He's only supposed to have 4 but I gave him 5 just for the sake of the plot. They are: water gun, ice beam, rapid spin, tackle and surf. Everybody who has noticed this before me telling you gets a virtual cookie. :D If you want to know just around what level are Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, its level 15… or so.


	4. Evolution: the seed grows

Hey!! I finally got over my huge writers block and got motivated once again to continue on with his fic!!! For now there will only be pokemon from the hoenn region and before. I didn't play the diamond or pearl games cuz I'm too broke to buy a DS. So all I can do now is try to learn the new pokemon on the internet!!! It's gonna take a while since my internet connection from home died. I have to go on public computers instead… but I'm trying my hardest!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and Pokemon, I could have bought a DS already.

--insert line here—

**Chapter 4: Evolution****: the seed grows**

"Hey, are you sure you know the way, Naruto?" Sakura asked "you better not get us lost…"

"…OR ELSE!!!!" added inner Sakura.

Team NaruKuraSuke have been wondering around in the forest for hours. Naruto was in charge of the map, even though Sakura threatened to let Sasuke lead the way. The group has quickly wandered off the main path and is following Naruto's so called 'shortcut'.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm strong enough to defeat most of the enemies in this area!" Naruto reassured her. _Yes!!! I would fend off all the enemies and make loser Sasuke look bad!!!! Then Sakura-chan would like me better for sure!!!_

"You're going to make us miss the ferry, dobe." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Well, up yours, teme!!!!" Naruto gave Sasuke the paw (finger).

"Knock it off Naruto!!!!" Sakura kicked the fire Pokemon in the face.

"Oww… huh? What's that?" Naruto pointed at the round red and white object lying innocently among the grass. He walked forward and poked it. "Looks like a Pokeball."

Suddenly a red light surrounded Naruto, the ball burst open and the Vulpix was sucked in.

"Naruto!!!!!" Sasuke and Sakura rushed forward and saw the pokeball shaking from side to side.

"Naruto, you idiot!! Why did you have to touch every thing you see?" Sasuke picked up a rock form the ground and started to bash the ball open.

Poom!!! The pokeball exploded open once more and Naruto flew out, crashing into Sasuke and caused the two to topple over.

"G-get off!!!!" Sasuke shouted, blushing a little. He was not used to people being so close to him.

Naruto got up "Man that was dangerous!! Thought I was going to be caught!!!" Naruto said scratching his head.

Sakura examined the pokeball "but who would leave that here…?"

"Now's not the time. Look, the sun is going to set soon and the ferry departs at 6." Sasuke said.

"Hate to admit it, but you've got a point there." Naruto put the pokeball in his bag and the team hurried forwards.

Soon, they arrived at the thickest part of the forest. It was dark as the tall trees blocked out all the sunlight. They made a torch by using ember on a branch that Sasuke found on the ground. It might not be much but at least they could see what's right in front of them. They continued on until they came to a small clearing and decided to rest there for a few minutes.

"Sigh… when is this forest going to end?" Sakura complained as she sat down on the damp grass.

Naruto agreed and sat down beside her.

Sasuke remained standing. He was thinking hard. _We've been travelling for a long time but we can't seem to get through… _the image of the map appeared in his mind. _We should have gone through the forest by now if that map was drawn to scale… _Just then realization smacked him in the face. _So that's why…! _"Naruto!! Sakura!! Get up!! We've been tricked!"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and stood up.

"We've been here for hours in this forest and yet we haven't encountered any other Pokemon. Don't you think it's strange? Forests are usually full of them. The only explanation is that someone scared them off and was deliberately trying to slow us down!!"

Sakura gasped.

"So now they could be waiting for the right moment to ambush!!" Naruto shouted. "Once I watched a movie where a group of friends were travelling in the mountains at night. They felt as if they were being watched. And then... they started to disappear one by one…" he finished quietly.

"Naruto, that's fictional! A made-up story. There's no way for it to happen in real life. People don't just disappear by themselves you know." Sakura walked ahead, ignoring the red pokemon.

"Hehe… I suppose you're right…"

The group continued to walk silently while waiting for their enemies to show up. Even Naruto stayed quiet, too quiet.

_That hyperactive knucklehead should have broken into his screaming spasms by now… why is he being so quiet? _Sakura turned around to check up on Naruto but noticed that no one was there. "Naruto! Quit playing around!!! Get your ass here right now so we could get out of this place!!" No one replied. "Naruto!!! I'm giving you 3 seconds before I beat you to pulp!!

"What a nuisance…" Sasuke shook his head slowly.

1!!

2!!!!!!

3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence. The Vulpix did not show up.

"Naruto?" Sakura started to get worried. What if what he said was true? So she hoped Sasuke would offer some comforting words. (Which probably won't happen anyways) "T-there's no way that people could disappear by themselves… right?" she asked weakly.

The reply didn't come.

Sakura, being really spooked out right now, turned to check if Sasuke was still there.

And he wasn't.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she collapsed onto the ground, shaking. "N-no way…" _How could this have happened? Why? Why does this have to happen to me…? What do I do?_

The sound of laughter came from the distance. Sakura stopped crying to listen. There it was, from behind that big oak tree. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stood up. _Nothing will happen if I sit here crying. It's up to me to save them!! Razorleaf!!! _She launched two sharp leaves, both spun around the tree. "Come out!!! I know you're there!!!"

Three blue lights that resembled will-o-wisps glided out. They waited for the Oddish to scream and run. But Sakura stayed strong, immune to their intimidation.

"Looks like she figured us out" one of them said. They went into the torch light. A Shuppet, a Duskull and a Haunter.

"Give back Naruto and Sasuke-kun!!!" She shouted and tackled the Shuppet. It made no attempt to dodge, it simply faded a little when the attack made contact. Sakura fell right through.

_What's going on? _Sakura wondered. She tried again and the same thing happened. _It's just like bunshin no jutsu (doppelgangers) but it doesn't disappear…hmm… bunshin…!! _She gasped when she finally figured it out. "You're ghosts aren't you? Since I can't hurt you, you can't hurt me as well!!" she announced with a triumphant grin.

"Oh really now?" the Duskull said.

"If that's what you think then you're deeply mistaken!!!" went the Haunter. It charged up its shadow ball and blasted Sakura backwards. She skidded for thirty feet where the trees blocked the ghost pokemon's view. They moved forwards to get a better look on their opponent but were hit with a powerful razorleaf. The leaves knocked them back, sending them flying towards the oak and right through.

"grr" the Shuppet growled and attacked with confuseray. Sakura dodged it cleanly and attacked Haunter with absorb. It missed.

"I curse you!!!" Haunter flew forward and used… curse!!! The Haunter closed his eyes in pain as half its HP was sapped away by the attack. The same thing happened to Sakura. The Haunter re-opened it's eyes. "Every few seconds, the curse will take away your energy until there's none left!!!"

Sakura growled. _I won't have much time left… I have to somehow defeat them in the shortest time possible!! _She launched a few razorleaves, making them as sharp as she could.

"Heh. We won't fall for the same trick twice!!" They dodged.

"Who said that I was aiming for you?!" the razorleaf continued on and hit a few trees, cutting them down and revealing a small patch of sunlight. She winced as the curse took away more of her HP.

"The light!! It burns!!!" the Shuppet began to wail.

"Shut up, you idiot!! Light doesn't affect us at all!!" Duskull shouted at its comrade.

Sakura began to collect the sun's energy. The three ghosts attacked her continuously but she didn't move. She tried to block out all the pain and focused on collecting energy. _Come on!!! Only a little bit left._

The three ghosts glided backwards and attacked with shadow ball! The sphere of dark energy travelled through the air towards the Oddish. "The final blow!!"

_A little bit more… _Sakura glowed white, her shape changed as she grew._ There!!!! _She released all the gathered energy and fired it at the ghosts. "SOLARBEAM!!!" the Solarbeam swallowed up the three shadowballs and hit the ghost Pokemon head on. They were blasted through the forest and out of sight. The bright light faded. And there stood the newly evolved Sakura. The ghosts' illusions lifted, revealing a beautiful sunset on the beach. She was standing at the edge of the forest with Naruto and Sasuke on the ground nearby.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Naruto!!" She rushed to them. Sasuke and Naruto got up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked slowly. He then realized that there was a Gloom standing in front of him. "Sakura? When did you-"

Sakura shot him a death glare

"N-never mind."

"There's the ferry. We better hurry, it's almost time for it to leave." Sasuke ran across the beach to the pier. Naruto and Sakura followed.

They handed over their tickets to the door-guy and boarded the ferry.

"Next stop, the Lilicove Harbor!!" went the PA system. The ferry set sail and carried team NaruKuraSuke to the Hoenn Region!!

And that's the end of that!!!...sooo the end of the chapter.

--uber long line here--

**The following is part of authors note. Please don't kill off this story like what happened to my FMA one**

Me: Soooo how was it? team NaruKuraSuke is gonna travel to Slateport by foot next!!

Naruto: What? We are?

Me: Yup and you're gonna go through the desert as well!!

Naruto: awww…

Sakura: Hey!!! why the hell did you turn me into a gloom for?!! I stink!!!

Me: hehe…

Sakura: -death glares-

Me: alright alright, I'll make you evolve again soon.

Sasuke: Why do I have such less screen time?

Me: err… Stay tuned to see what will happen next!! Some reviews will be nice :D

Now it's time for a poll!!

Should i…

Go into shippuuden and have Sasuke go with Orochimaru and let Sai in

Stick with team NaruKuraSuke

I'm leaning towards option 1.


End file.
